Maxime Grenon
"So what you zee...is ze true power of Chaos!" Character *title = Maxime Grenon Robotnik *Kana = マクシムグレーノーロボトニック *Lit = Makushimu Gurēnō Robotonikku *first game = *games = *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Eloy A. Rosario (2010-2014), Kirk Thornton (2014-Present) *japanactor = Daisuke Namikawa *nickname = Max Yami (Allias used at his High school), Maxime Robotnik (Used in Year VIII onwards) *Type = Somebody *Race = Human, Canadian (French Accent due to Schooling) *Family = Atra Amor/Maxime (After Years) (Man-made Younger Sister/Clone, Respectively), Eve Robotnik (Older Sister), Dr. Eggman (Father), Rachel Grenon (Mother, Deceased), Julian Robotnik (Grandfather, Deceased), Maria Robotnik (Aunt), Gerald Robotnik (Great-Grandfather, Deceased), Shadow the Hedgehog (Related Due to DNA), Eroichi Rosario (Reincarnation/Linked), Aliéné Bordeaux (Illegitimate Daughter), Zeles Illumina (Wife), Xerebatsu Illumina(Son), Various Illegitimate Children *Creations = M-112 "μ (Mu)" (Created Girlfriend From The Corpse of Ruichi Cores), M (Created from his Original Body by Yuri Izuna, later used to reconstruct himself a new body), M2 (Used as a Host for his Life force), M3 (His Sword in Human Form), M4 (Clone), MB-101 "Ελα" Elphaba" (Co-Created Her with Dr. Batreaux), Zemnasu the Hedgehog (Replica of Shadow) *Hair color = Orange (Red-orange tips later on) *skin color = peach *gender = Male *eye color = Devil's Green (Right Eye), Blue-Grey with Red Iris (Left Eye) *attire = *height = 5' 7" *weight = 150 lb. *birthplace = Quebec, Canada *hobbies = *Date of Birth = June 27th 1995 *Date of "Death" = December 31st 2010 *Date of 1st Death = May 31st 2013 *Date of Revival = TBA *Date of Permanent Death = TBA, 2015 *age = 7 (Year I REVISIT Prologue), 11 (Year I REVISIT), 15 (Year VI), 16 (Year VII), 17 (Year VIII), 19 (Year X) *alignment = Evil, Neutral (Year X onward) *Arcana = Inverted The World *Persona = Mephistopheles (Year X's Story Only) Concept and Design Maxime Grenon (Also known as Maxime Robotnik), is the Son of Dr. Eggman and is revealed to be the main Antagonist of the main Heroton Group Series. He is Cruel, Uncaring for others, and Seeks to torture people for his own self amusement. He is also Shown to be extremely intelligent, with his IQ bypassing both his Father and Raserru Shadao possibly making him the smartest Character in the series. He is Based off of the Real Life Maxime Grenon, A Teenage French-Canadian boy who sought to Split apart the Heroton Group and hurt Michelle Cores. 'HISTORY' Childhood Maxime did not have an easy Childhood, His Mother Died after giving birth to him, making his father completely hate him. That being as such, Maxime grew up with almost no Parental love, which may be a reason for his later insanity. He was babied by his Older sister, who he did respect to a degree. At some point, he left his Father's "care" and went on his own A Foe in the Shadows Unknown to most of the Cast, Maxime was there in Year I REVISIT. Now being 11 (12 in the True ending). He appears to all of the cast members, and is behind most of the events in the story. In the Prologue, he used the Chaos Emeralds to tell the future Loxey about his defeat and sent him back 5 years in time, setting forth the events of Teria's Takeover, and unwilling sending Eloy to earth. In Eloy's Story, he is a hidden boss, who Sonic and Shadow Recognize, and disclose that he was once the Human member of the Sonic team Along with Christopher Thorndyke, who retrained them some time before Eloy Joined. In Meme's Story, he is also a hidden boss, though he's more aggressive towards Meme, and hides his face in his hood the entire battle.) Exicution and Life as "Max Yami" "Death" and Revival Personallity As Max Yami, he maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a normal High school student. He claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way, and doesn't seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions. After Gaining the "Power of Death", he becomes quite sadistic and insane in nature, relishing in others' misery and suffering. Maxime takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. However, he also harbors a cold and ruthless side when someone upsets or irritates him, in which case he starts torturing them excessively. Maxime is also a womanizer, seeing them as nothing more than "Dolls used for pleasure, mearly existing for relief until they wear out and are thrown away." Despite having many women over the course of his life fawning over him, he never shows interest unless it's for sex, and he had been known to have raped countless women prior to his Death in 2013 (One of which resulted in the accidental birth of Aliéné Bordeaux. Ironically, His Personality Almost completely changed after being revived by Hoseibo. Having lost the will to live due to accepting his death, while still evil, he had become very mellow, willingly being dragged around by Hoseibo, Uncaring of her motives or what she wanted. Eventually going to Planet Teria with the Larusian, and after killing Cherrina, Maxime felt a strange urge to save the woman hiding in the house by killing Hoseibo, who was about to execute her. Trying to regain his meaning, Maxime went on a calm rampage, as the woman continued to stay by his side, oddly enough, they managed to get along. One night, however, Maxime tried to rape the woman, but couldn't bring himself to after she seemed willing. Maxime began to question himself, and started realized the meaninglessness in his past life after the woman (Named Zeles), confessed her love for him, not caring if he was good, or evil. Maxime, while not going through a complete change of heart, Decided he wanted to start his live over with Zeles, leaving his past evil doings behind. 'Trivia' *Maxime revels in taunting his enemies, Meme included. This has caused fans to consider him a troll (a slang in internet community to refer to people who likes taunting and causing mischief for self-laughs). *Maxime is said to be the most despicable being in the world, with many things take note to this: Taking Advantage of Meme's Love for him and pushing her into the Darkness, brainwashing Lind, wanting to obtain the power of Death, laughing at Ruichi when he kills her a second time, calling her worthless, Seducing and raping his "Sister", Atra, Bringing corpses back to life as his Robot servants (Ruichi being one of them), screwing with the Timelines, an Example being stealing Chaos Emeralds from Multiple timelines, taunting anyone who comes his way, Driving Digi's Mother and her Replica into insanity, turning against the Sonic Team, pitting Eloy and Meme against each other, and among many of these things make him comparable to Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda Series. Though unlike Ganondorf, who was cursed into being Evil, Maxime seems to find nothing but self-satisfaction. **His is also comparable to Zato-1 from the Guilty Gear series. Both Start off as Antagonists but then become neutral Parties having come back from the dead. Both of them also Question the meaning in their lives as they reject their pasts. **Also, he could have been mislead and traumatized at one point in his life (Possibly the Death of his Mother and his Father's mistreatment of him). Knowing this, he possibly could have done such deeds for the sake of revenge against the world for what it is and what it has done to him. However, this is doubtful, as Eloy A. Rosario claims that he specifically created Maxime to be a character "without any sympathetic qualities". This "trauma" is evident in Years VII + VIII in the flashback of Meme's first meeting with him as Max Yami, where Maxime begins ranting about how His Parents wanted him dead. **There are slight hints at Maxime actually being a Megalomaniac, despite his statements of doing his deeds for fun. **In Contrast to his Character, In the Omake Manga of Year VII, he is shown to be rather Funny and Comic Relief. *Maxime seems to Contrast Eloy in Many ways: **Eloy is the Main Protagonist of the main Series, While Maxime is Revealed to be the Main Antagonist of the main Series. **Eloy Lives his life protecting the ones he cares about, but has Trouble making Friends, while Maxime Values only himself, but is very social and makes friends easily. **Eloy Has Short Hair Ranging from dark colors such as Black to Brown to Dark Brown, Maxime Has Short hair at first but then Grows his and has Light Colors such as Orange with Pale tips. **Eloy's Favorite Color is Green and tends to wear a lot of outfits with said Color, Maxime's Outfits tend to have a lot of Orange, which is the opposite of Green in the Color Spectrum. **Eloy is Right Handed, Maxime is Left handed. **Eloy is Completely in Love with Meme, but it took a long time for her to consider him, while Maxime Gained her attraction very quickly, though he only used her to push her into the Darkness. *Ironically, Maxime also has similarities with Eloy: **Both Eloy & Maxime Share the Same English Voice Actor. (Though this is no longer True as he is voiced by Kirk Thorton Starting with Momento Phase) **Both have used the Opposite Elements for their Cause (Eloy has used Darkness in Year IV, and Maxime can use Light due to the Sword he was Exicuted with) **Both have Feelings for Ruichi Cores and Michelle Cores (Though Maxime's "Feelings" for Meme were fake and he only Uses Ruichi for his plans as Mu) **Both have "Died" once, And Both have been Copied once (Yole' for Eloy and New Maxime for Maxime) **Both of Their fathers have been the Main Protagonist and Antagonist of The Heroton Group Origins: The Before Years back when they were Teenagers, and then a Second Time with their Earliest known Ansestors. *On a humorish note, In the Non-Canon "Help Me Prof. Nekomata!!", He reveals that his French accent is fake, and speaks perfect English, as Nekomata Notes that he sounds just like Eloy, and when Maxime notices that he does, he makes a note that it seems rather Lazy that he does sound just like him. **He then also Complains when the Skit is over that he has to go back to speaking like that, but enjoys it to a degree because it makes him a Really Good Bad guy. **This is somewhat retconed Later in the series with the voice actor Swap. *Many of Maxime's outfits seems to be Fusions of popular Characters from other series mixed with Dr. Eggman's clothing **his outfit when he was 9 is a Eggman version of Genis Sage's outfit from Tales of Symphonia. **his outfit when he was 11 is a Eggman version of the Organization XIII hooded Jacket from the Kingdom hearts Series. **his outfit in Years VII + VIII (And his main outfit in general) is a Eggman themed version of 3 Characters, Link & Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Jin Kisaragi from the Blazblue series. *Maxime is shorter than most of the Protagonist, this is also odd as the Robotniks are known for being Tall, with both Eggman and Eve being more than 6 feet tall **The could be because of his time not having a body, and when it was reconstructed he was unable to become the correct age physically. Gallery SCAN0126.jpg|Maxime as a Child Before his Turn SCAN0213.jpg|Maxime hiding his Identity as the Unknown Figure SCAN0001M.jpg|Maxime's Disguise as Max Yami SCAN0208.jpg|Maxime during the Revival Possess of his Body and the eventual Reveal of his Face BASE Maxime (Year X).png|Maxime after being revived in Year X's Story (He appears as so until his permanent Death at the hands of Hades) Videos